dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of Snow: Prince Penguin
''The Secreet of Snow: Prince Penguin ''is a 2026 animated American, British and Czech comedy action drama and action thriller film produced by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures through United International Pictures. It is the sequel to Michael Bay's The Secret of Snow, and the film was theatrically released after the premiere of the first film on November 13, 2026. This is the only feature of the sequel to be released shortly after the release of its first movie. Plot The film is about that Lady Tasha gives birth (as the first Backyardigans/Splashinis character to give birth) for a theatrical identical twins the new Little Girl and the new Cowboy Pablo, which would grown up until 13 years old. They live in the Project Spark-modeled world created by ianxboxone, which would pregnant about the origin story. The film is similar to that The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and features an ensemble cast of several roles from the fifty Backyardigans episodes. The film's ending would be about Little Girl and Cowboy Pablo died at the age of 13. Cast Deceased Characters * Elle Fanning as the new Little Girl, Cowboy Pablo's twin sister. * Elijah Wood as the new Cowboy Pablo, Little Girl's twin brother. Survived Characters * Robert Stainton as Inspecteur Austin, Flappy's assistant-in-law. * Robert Mike Slave as Guardian of the Gate, King Austin's son. * Roger Craig Smith as King Austin, GOTG's father/father-in-law. * Lauro Chartraland as Captain Hammer, Little Girl's helper. * Tabitha St. Germain as Soccer Monster, a young kid. Additional Characters Several roles from the fifty Backyardigans episodes reprise their roles from the TV series for the film. Production Beginning In 2023, Plantinum Dunes also announced a sequel to The Secret of Snow, directed by Peter Ramsey. Ramsey returned as the sequel's director, with Michael Bay, Andrew Form, and Brad Fuller returning as sequel's producers. The sequel is set to produced and filmed at Paramount Studio, in the United States. Filming The sequel to the film was filmed from 2024 to 2025 at Paramount Studio in Los Angeles, California, United States. Ramsey still runs it now, while Bay, Form and Fuller still produce it now. The sequel to the film would be the production of Plantinum Dunes and the co-production of Splashinis Feature Animation. This is the twenty-seventh Splashinis Extended Universe movie before the final battle of the Splashinis Extended Universe begins next month. However, it was announced that the release date of the film would be November 13, 2026, while the sequel to the film would be released shortly after the release of the first film. The song of Journey, Don't Stop Believin', would appear in the music video of the film and in the beginning of the final credits of the film. I'll Chase the Sky was the main song of the sequel. The plot, however, contained about the newest twin life of Little Girl and Cowboy Pablo. The life of the twins would be used in the movie. Paramount Studio filmed the film, with Guru Studio designs and animates the several roles of fifty Backyardigans episodes to appear in the film. Casting At the end of 2024, it was announced that Elle Fanning and Elijah Wood resumed their roles of the two newest twin characters, Little Girl and Paul Cowboy, while Zendaya yells at Lady Tasha. Music At the end of 2025, it was announced that Patrick Doyle would returning to compose the film. The film is performed and recorded by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir at Paramount Studio. All music composed by Patrick Doyle and Choir. Release During the film's theatrical release, McFarlane Toys and McDonald's released a set of nine toys See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Films Category:Films directed by Peter Ramsey Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:2026 films Category:Sequel films Category:Splashinis Extended Universe films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films